dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid)
and if you are ever in a pinch, because they are just as effective. |FriendPriority = High/Essential |Develop Here = Super STR has a lot of high octane Pure Saiyan units for you to use at your disposal. As long as you have SSJ3 Vegeta take the brunt of Kid Buu's attacks while dishing damage with your Great Apes and SSJ4 Goku, this event should be a walk in the park for you. }} . Try to place him in a slot with few attacks as he can't take hits on the higher stages. If linked with he'll hit harder. Links well. |Priority3 = High |Thumb4 = Card 1017180 thumb.png |Link4 = Pinnacle of Fury Goku |Infos4 = Damage dealer. ATK and DEF increases for every attack received (up to 59%). When transformed into a Super Saiyan, he can infinitely raise his DEF for every super which makes him a great tank. After the 5th turn, if below 50% health, Goku can go into rage mode where he's invincible and can launch early super attacks. Links well with team. |Priority4 = High |Thumb5 = Card 1005730 thumb.png |Link5 = Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta |Infos5 = Rare to get his super off due to links so his only purpose is to tank. |Priority5 = High |Thumb6 = Card 1015870 thumb.png |Link6 = Unstoppable Battle Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) |Infos6 = Good F2P card. Can hit hard and tank, though he has to build up towards it. Links well with the rest of the team. Can be replaced. |Priority6 = Medium |FriendName = Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta |FriendSkill = Vegeta's Family Category Ki +3, HP +130% and ATK & DEF +170% or Super STR Type Ki +3, HP, ATK & DEF +120% |FriendThumbApng = STR SS4 Vegeta |FriendInfos = Friend Lead. |FriendPriority = Required |Develop Here = One rotation is SSJ4 Vegeta and SSJ4 Goku, the other is SSJ4 Vegeta and Namek Saga Goku. }} best friend (5 links!) |Priority2 = Ultra High |Thumb3 = card_1016050_thumb.png |Link3 = Devastating Fighting Spirit of God Super Saiyan God Vegeta |Infos3 = Good hitter and tank very well too, no problem of ki and he always raises ATK with SA |Priority3 = Ultra High |Thumb4 = Card 1005730 thumb-Z.png |Link4 = Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta |Infos4 = Heavy Tank |Priority4 = Ultra High |Thumb5 = Thum_1005030_1-Z.png |Link5 = Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku |Infos5 = Good hitter at the beggining and best friend (6 links!). Must have eza |Priority5 = High |Thumb6 = Thum_1008920-Z.png |Link6 = Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku |Infos6 = Ki self sufficient and a kind of support with his SA (raises allies' ATK by 25%). Must have eza |Priority6 = High |FriendName = Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta |FriendSkill = Vegeta's Family Category Ki +3, HP +130% and ATK & DEF +170% or Super STR Type Ki +3, HP, ATK & DEF +120% |FriendThumbApng = STR SS4 Vegeta |FriendLink = Unrivaled Saiyan's Peak Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta |FriendInfos = Your leader for Vegeta's Family and Super STR. He is a hard hitter and MVP for his sustain (always USA, also have active skill), besides excellent tank |FriendPriority = Ultra High |Develop Here = fits very well in this team too, he changes AGL spheres to STR, although he will not hit hard (because extreme class reduction), he will tank very well (by the leader skill of vegeta's family and his passive of DEF +17% per Ki Sphere obtained) }} Category:Tactics